


The New Queen Bee

by poppicock



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Multi, got a new superhero up in here, supervillain shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppicock/pseuds/poppicock
Summary: Jagged didn't want to become the new Queen Bee. Didn't want Mayura hitting on him. Didn't want to constantly be rescuing Gabriel Agreste, either. But he wants to help Ladybug anyway he can before he goes on tour.





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel was not grumpy. This was all in the plan. Still, he looked up at the muscular man carrying him across buildings. His hair was golden yellow, like Chat Noir’s, his eyes were a striking blue, like Chloe’s. 

He was significantly older though, and swore. “Ah, fuck,” he muttered under his breath, setting Gabriel down and getting in front of him. Queen Bee was every bit a hero as the others, and was quick to want to protect him. 

Gabriel gave Mayura an awkward half-wave behind the new Queen Bee’s back. She looked like a jewel in broad daylight--he hadn’t seen her outside before. 

“Didn’t know you had a thing for billionaires, Blue.” Queen Bee called to her.

“Who doesn’t?” She replied, his eyes cast down behind her fan. 

He winced, and Gabriel cleared his throat awkwardly. “Come on, miss.” Nathalie and him would definitely be having a  _ talk  _ later about appropriate villain banter

Gabriel glanced up at the hair comb, the one that pulled all of that hair away from his eyes. He glanced down at the roof, and prayed Adrien wouldn’t catch any of this on the news. Meanwhile, Mayura took a few steps forward, getting closer to Queen Bee.  

“Listen, the akuma wants Gabriel. I want you to join Hawkmoth and I. What’s so hard about all this, Bee?” She crooned. “Why are you trusting the judgement of teenagers when you could have unlimited potential with us?” 

“See that’s what I don’t get, Bluebird,” he replied, still beaming a smile at her. “I get why you’d want the brat Bourgeois girl, but me? You don’t know me.” And he glanced back to Gabriel. “And Ladybug knows my identity, so what would the point be? I’d be your scapegoat.” 

“You’d be a good scapegoat, I’ll admit that.” Mayura shrugged, and took a noticeable step back, but smirked as a ruckus near them grew louder and louder. Closer. “I suppose there’s no point.” 

At this point Gabriel was swept away by the akuma in question, and Queen Bee yelped, leaping away, closer to Mayura. Gabriel didn’t see what happened next, and spent the rest of the afternoon stuck in a hell of his own design. 

 

🐝

 

Nathalie slipped into Gabriel’s office, and nearly choked on her coffee. She looked at Queen Bee and Gabriel, who glared at her. “Oh, I wasn’t aware you had a guest, sir. Would you like some coffee, Mr. Bee?” 

Queen Bee chuckled. “No, no. I was just going. You stay safe, Mr. Agreste.” 

“I will be sure to do that,” He told him wryly. 

With that, the man was out the window and Gabriel glared at her once again. “You are  _ into  _ billionaires?” 

“Into their elaborate schemes at least,” she replied, turning and setting her cup down. “I didn’t make any progress on recruiting Queen Bee, sir.” She could not face him. “He seems like a good person.” 

“He’s certainly something. We’ll get him on our side soon.”

Nathalie looked back at him, her eyes wide. “What?” 

Gabriel shrugged, retreating in defeat to his desk. “I think having him on our side would be crucial. He’s an adult Ladybug trusts. If he’s not the Guardian he’s at least a worthy hero.” 

She nodded, not saying anything more.

When Gabriel was swept away by the akuma, Mayura wrapped an arm around Bee’s waist, steadying him. He was so scared, but he was new to all of this. “Come on, Bee,” she told him, pulling him back down to reality. “Don’t you think it’d be fun?” 

“There are plenty of fun things I’d like to do with you,” he admitted slowly, trying to pull away from her and not succeeding, “but joining you and that silvery ass isn’t one of them.” 

“You’d get along with him.” 

“I know I won’t, actually,” Bee replied, finally giving up at staring down at her. “You are, without a doubt, genuinely beautiful.” 

Mayura chuckled, “I don’t have blue hair in real life you know.” 

“Oh, I do,” he replied, “Let me go, Bluebird. I’ll make up for this later.” 

She smiled at him. “Sure,” she agreed, letting him god and holding up her hands. She took a few steps back and flew off towards the fight, hoping they’d cross paths again. 

Nathalie looked back up at Gabriel, sitting at his desk. “I wonder what Ladybug saw in him.” 

 

🐝

 

_ Two Weeks Earlier _

 

“Please take it! There isn’t much time, Jagged!” Ladybug begged him, wincing for a third time as another explosion shook the building.

Jagged looked down at his alligator. “This is dangerous stuff, Ladybug. It really is. You got that bird woman flying around and new monsters.” He put a hand on her shoulder. Jagged need to be a hero like he needed a hole in his head. Ladybug had rescued him a million times though, it was only fair. “But I’ll protect you, okay? I’ll try my best.” 

“Oh, thank you!” She told him, holding out a golden, bee-shaped comb. 

In reality, Jagged was a little blurry, he hadn’t quite sobered up from the night before. His eyes were a bit watery as he took the bee comb in his hands. “I’ll meet you out there, Ladybug.” 

A creature flew out of the comb, and Jagged was a bit too tired to react properly. “Hi. I’m Pollen. It’s nice to meet--”

Then, the kwami screamed, flying out of the way as Fang tried to jump and snap at it. His beloved crocodile had stayed close as soon as the attack began. 

“Please, Jagged. You have to help the others!” Pollen whined, clutching a chandelier above them.

“Okay, okay,” Jagged replied calmly, wondering if coffee could save him now. “What do I do?” 

“Say ‘Pollen, buzz on.’” The kwami replied, staring at him urgently. 

_ Dumb phrase.  _ “Pollen, buzz on.” he murmured. Then, magic washed across his body, and he felt a rush of power. His hangover melted away. 

An hour later he had saved the day with Ladybug and Chat Noir. He was having an anxiety attack. His breathing quickened as he stood in an alleyway with the two heroes. 

“You two do this every time?” He wheezed, bending over. Everything still felt like it was spinning. How did he fly across the city? “I cannot do this again.” 

“Why not? You were  _ perfect _ ,” Chat told him, grinning. “You really helped us today, Queen Bee.” 

“You’re a great hero.” Ladybug assured him, patting his back. “Just calm down.” 

Jagged was not calm. He was not sure he ever would be again. He still took the comb the second time Ladybug came by though. 

 

🐝

 

“I’m sorry for not saving you properly,” Queen Bee rambled as soon as he set Gabriel down in his office. “I got distracted by that woman and I should’ve kept my eyes on you and that akuma.” 

“It’s...it’s really no trouble, Bee,” Gabriel replied. “It all worked out. Hawkmoth was defeated once again. Mayura has retreated again.” His eyes flicked down to the hero’s chest. His muscles were easily visible under the thin suit. “Are you a model?” 

Queen Bee rolled his eyes, scoffing. “You say that to everyone.” 

He smirked. “I do, but it works every time, right?” Gabriel shrugged. “You make for a handsome hero. I’m glad you saved me, Bee.”

The hero smiled back at him. “Well, I’m glad you’re safe, Mr. Agreste.”

The door opened Queen Bee stiffened, and relaxed. It was just Nathalie. She looked just as shocked to see them. She spat her coffee. “Oh, I wasn’t aware you had a guest, sir. Would you like some coffee, Mr. Bee?” 

Why would he have stayed for coffee? Who the hell was he? Jagged had to leave soon. He told Ladybug to meet him at his suite in an hour for the miraculous. 

Queen Bee chuckled. “No, no. I was just going.” He turned back to Gabriel, and smiled politely. “You stay safe, Mr. Agreste.” 

Gabriel was overtly eye-fucking him now. This was absurd. “I will be sure to do that.” 

Queen Bee escaped as quickly as he could. 

 

🐝

 

“I encountered Mayura,” Jagged whispered to Ladybug, putting a hand on her shoulder. “She wants me to join her and Hawkmoth.” 

Ladybug looked up at him. “Why?” 

“I don’t know,” Jagged shook his head. “I don’t know what I should do.” 

“Protect your identity, first.” Ladybug pressed her lips together. “Mayura is likely a close person to Hawkmoth, right? If we take her miraculous we rescue Duusu and we get closer to his identity.”

Jagged nodded. “I could do that.” 

“What?” She looked at him, wide-eyed. “Mr. Stone, what are you saying?” 

He shrugged. “She seems into me. Like we’re going to keep running into each other, Spots.” Jagged let out a shaky breath. “I can take her out.” 

“Or you’ll get hurt.” Ladybug said quietly. “I know you’re not crazy about this whole hero role.” 

Jagged closed his eyes. “Because I’m an adult with very breakable bones! I’m not bendy. I’m going on tour in two months, Spots.” He let out a breath. “I can do it, Spots.” 

Ladybug looked at him. “I believe you. I’ll talk to the Guardian about it.” She took the comb off the table. “I’ll let you know soon, okay?” 

“Okay.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello, Queen Bee.” 

Queen Bee stilled, rolling his eyes and turning to the man, “Oh come on, get off the roof--” 

He froze at the sight of Hawkmoth and Mayura, who were following him. Hawkmoth’s grin widened, while Mayura hid behind the fan. 

“I thought it’d be appropriate to talk, as adults,” The villain continued, staring at him. “Are you busy?” 

Queen Bee scowled. “You know I’m busy. I’m on patrol looking for akumas.” 

“There aren’t any,” he replied. “I’d normally be asleep but Mayura said you were out.” 

He looked at Mayura, a little surprised. “You need to sleep, Mayura. I’m pretty sure you work some shitty office job. We aren’t the kids. They can go on and on forever.” 

She snorted at that, glancing over to Hawkmoth. “What about you?” 

Jagged didn’t get out of bed until noon most days, unless an akuma was attacking. “Listen, I don’t want to join you, or your ugly villain boss husband, Bluebird. Stop stalking me.” 

Hawkmoth’s brow furrowed. “I can read your emotions well enough, Queen Bee. You do not find me ugly at all.”

Queen Bee glowered. “Don’t follow me.” 

 

XXX

 

Jagged was walking down the street, wincing and ducking about. He wasn’t taking part in this particular akuma attack, but Ladybug had asked him to stay close in case things got especially difficult. He turned down an alley, if only to avoid a wave of water rushing down the street. 

He ran straight into Hawkmoth, nearly screaming as the man took hold of his shoulders, steadying him with an odd chuckle. “Oh, hello. My apologies.” 

Jagged got his footing and let out a shaky breath. “What the hell are you doing here?” 

“Just observing.” He cleared his throat. “It is nice to see you again, Mr. Stone.” 

He glared back at the villain. “Get out of my way.” 

Hawkmoth turned to the side, allowing him to pass through the alleyway. “So, what are you doing here?” He asked, before Jagged could pass him. 

“Trying not to get swept away by Tidevil, clearly,” he glanced down, they were both up to their calves in water. . “My shoes are ruined, you dick.” 

Hawkmoth waved that away. “You have plenty of shoes, I’m sure.” 

Suddenly, and without warning, the water froze. He couldn’t move an inch. Jagged looked up at Hawkmoth, who was tapping the ice with his cane. 

Jagged lunged for the miraculous on his chest, but Hawkmoth smacked his hand away with his cane. “Really, Mr. Stone? What was the plan? Take my miraculous?” 

“It’s a good plan,” he replied. 

Mayura landed near them within a few seconds. “Hawkmoth.” 

“Mayura,” he replied, leaning against the wall. “How are you?” 

“You’re stuck.” 

Jagged glared at her. “Can you get us out of here or are you as useless as ever?” 

Hawkmoth’s eyes widened as Mayura tilted her head towards him. “I don’t believe we’ve met. Who are you and what makes you think you can speak to me?” 

“You  _ know  _ who I am. Hawkmoth as literally akumatized me twice. He’s a fucking stalker and you’re his lackey.” Jagged spat back at her. 

Mayura crouched down in front of him, meeting him at eye level. “You wanna try that again before I make you regret that?” She asked him, her voice low.

“Mayura--” 

“Listen, between you and my stalker Hawkmoth over here, we both know you’re not going to do anything.” He replied. 

Hawkmoth scoffed. “I’m not a stalker, Mr. Stone.”

The water unfroze and Mayura fell. Jagged lunged for her miraculous now, as she was the most dizzy. Hawkmoth pulled the two of them apart within a minute, letting Mayura go and holding Jagged up by the scruff of his shirt. “Will you stop?” He asked, sounding quite annoyed. “You’re out of your depth.” 

“I--”

“Why are you even attempting to play hero?” Hawkmoth asked him, scrutinizing the man he was holding against the alley wall. “Seems dumb.” 

Jagged rolled his eyes, ignoring the way his words stung. He  _ was  _ a hero. “As if it’s stupid to want to take you and Mayura out. You akumatized me. My assistant. My  _ crocodile,  _ you asshole.” 

Hawkmoth smiled up at him. “I see why you think I’m obsessed with you.”

Magical red spots flew across them. They were suddenly dry, and the water around them disappeared. Hawkmoth let out an irritated sigh, and let Jagged down. Jagged breathed out. “Foiled again.” 

“‘Foiled again’?” Hawkmoth glanced to Mayura, smiling. “What are you, a cartoon character? Keep walking, Jagged Stone.” 

Jagged rolled his eyes, but nodded, heading back out into the street. 

 

XXX

 

“Hawkmoth ran into me and then the water  _ froze, _ ” Jagged spat. “And then Mayura showed up. I was just stuck there. What was I supposed to do?” 

He glared at the Guardian, the old man kept offering tea, aura cleansings, and incense rituals. “Twists of fate often bring miraculous users together,” he intoned. He looked over to Ladybug, “Isn’t that right?” 

“I--”

“That’s  _ not  _ fair,” Jagged interrupted. “She’s clearly been handpicking all of the miraculous users. Of course fate would bring us together.” He glared at her. “Why wouldn’t you just pick another teenager?” 

Ladybug frowned. “I mean, that is true. We’re certain that Hawkmoth and Mayura are closely connected as well.”

Fu looked back at him. Jagged had finally settled down, sipping green tea. Fang was curled up, his head in Fu’s lap. The man seemed to have an affinity for reptiles. “Jonathan, Do you think it’s possible that you are connected to Hawkmoth and Mayura’s secret identities?”

Jagged shrugged. “I know a lot of people, Fu. I couldn’t tell you. That’s like asking Ladybug or the boy if they know Hawkmoth or Mayura.” He watched Ladybug’s eyes widen at that. His eyes fell back to Fu. “I really tried to get the miraculous away from them, mate. I’m sorry for failing.” 

Fu scratched the space between Fang’s eyes. “You did not fail. You didn’t lose the bee miraculous, and you are getting to know Hawkmoth and Mayura, which will help us learn how to best approach them in the future.”

 

XXX

 

He didn’t run into Mayura for several weeks, thankfully. Queen Bee hadn’t been required, and Jagged Stone took a small staycation in his hotel room to write. However, when Undeadicator began to zombify and attack the city, he knew he had to step in. 

And then he was assigned to do crowd control. Zombie crowd control. It was simple enough work--break the hats the zombies were wearing, rescue the civilians and keep them from being turned into more zombies--rinse, and repeat. 

That was until he heard and shriek behind him. The city had been completely taken over that day. No one was out in the streets except the minions Undeadicator had created. 

Queen Bee leapt into action, following the noise and jumping from lamppost to lamppost until he saw her. She was cornered. There were zombies on the roof above her, and on the sidewalk where she was barely holding them off. 

He broke through the crowd easily, tearing away hats and lifting her into arms, jumping and leaping away until he found a rooftop. 

Unceremoniously, he set Mayura down, and meant to jump back into the action when a hand wrapped around his wrist. Maybe it was inexperience, but Bee didn’t turn and try to land a hit. He only froze. 

“Thank you,” she murmured. “That...that was bad.”

“Let me go.” 

When she did, he turned back to her. “Why wasn’t Hawkmoth here to help you?” 

Mayura stared at him. “We’re not married, you know.” 

He looked back at her, feeling his irritation rise. “Why would I care about that?” 

“You called him my husband the other night,” she explained, huffing a bit, “he is not. That is to say, it’s not as though he and I are in  _ constant  _ contact.” 

He watched her cross her arms, staring down at the crowds of mindless, hat-wearing minions. “I hate this,” she muttered, glaring down. “He’s done these city-wide takeovers and they never work, why even try?” 

“I’m sorry he didn’t tell you about the attack, Bluebird,” Bee murmured. “He didn’t tell me either.”

Mayura snorted at that, glancing back to him with those sparkling eyes of hers. “My hero,” she replied to that, smiling. “What can I ever do to repay you?” 

“Don’t put your life on the line for someone who wouldn’t do the same for you,” he answered easily, before jumping away. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The beginning to the end of Jagged’s career as a superhero came with managing multiple anxiety attacks. 

When he passed Chat Noir and Mayura brawling on top of a roof, he leapt to help his partner out, but it was too late. 

Mayura was lunging for the ring when Chat Noir did a quick ducking and spinning. He managed to snatch the brooch off her neck. Queen Bee froze as the boy leapt away, and Mayura’s transformation sparkled away. 

“Nathalie?” The boy whispered, in the quietest voice. “Nathalie.” 

She stared at him, and then to Queen Bee. Ladybug, Rena Rouge, and Carapace landed on the roof. Nathalie’s face had fear written all over it. 

“Is everything okay?” Ladybug asked Chat Noir, who was turning to her, hiding the brooch behind his back. “We just defeated the akuma.” 

“Good! I was just rescuing this civilian.” Chat told them, managing to keep up his cheery disposition. He seemed as though he was ready to crack. 

“I thought I saw Mayura…” Rena Rouge trailed off, glancing around. 

“We were rescuing Ms. Sancoeur  _ from  _ Mayura,” Queen Bee corrected the boy, moving to stand next to him now. He turned to the woman with a wide, wide grin. A grin that challenged her to disagree with him. “I think there’s a fire escape right behind you, if you don’t mind. Do stay out of supervillain’s ways, next time.” 

Nathalie didn’t smile. “Right. Will do. Thank you, Chat Noir, Queen Bee.” 

Chat Noir shoved his hands in his pockets, concealing the brooch. “Sure,” he murmured, glancing down. 

“Are you sure you’re okay, kitty?” 

“It was just a close fight, bugaboo. Nothing to worry about,” Chat grinned back at Ladybug. “And Queen Bee offered to give me a few pointers, since he’s used to fighting M-Mayura.” 

“Chat?” Ladybug looked up at him.

Queen Bee interjected now. “It was a bit tough, but we managed it. Chat and I have to go, we’ll see you guys for patrol a bit later.” 

She looked at him, searching his expression for some kind of truth and finding nothing. “Okay.”

 

XXX

 

They landed, of all places, on top of the Grand Paris, where Jagged had been staying. 

“Look,” Chat tried to tell him, swallowing for air but finding little to none, “You can’t tell--you can’t--”

Chat didn’t finish his sentence as he choked on his words, breaking down into haggard sobs. Queen Bee put a hand on his back as he struggled to breath between crying and trying to speak. 

“It’s okay, mate,” Queen Bee told the boy, guiding him to sit down. “Just let it out.” 

He gasped breath, wiping his face. “I can’t--” 

Queen Bee let out a breath. “My hotel room is one floor down. We can go there and get you cleaned up, okay?” 

Chat looked at him with swollen, red eyes, he looked confused but nodded. Queen Bee scooped the young man into his arms easily and without issue. He was clearly not able to scale a building right now. 

He landed on the hotel balcony and slipped inside, dropping his transformation. Chat Noir looked at him with wide eyes as he set the boy down and pointed towards one of the doors. “The bathroom is over there kid.” 

“You’re--”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m a big celebrity,” Jagged rolled his eyes, “Get moving, Chat, my crocodile isn’t a fan of strangers.” 

Chat Noir sniffed, and pulled the brooch out of his pockets and dropped in Jagged’s hands. “Okay.” 

When he retreated to the bathroom, Jagged turned, looking out the hotel windows to the Agreste Mansion below him. His eyes weren’t nearly good enough to see exactly whether or not Nathalie had returned to the mansion for the day or not, but he would find out soon enough anyway. 

He shot a quick text to Penny, letting her know he was at the hotel room and that she could return to her own room for the rest of the day, as he “needed space to work on his artistic energy.” 

Jagged sat on the couch, and Fang soon joined him, putting his head in his lap. He stroked the creature’s head, hoping to find some comfort.  “I’ve really complicated things now.” 

When the door to the bathroom opened and a very emotionally-drained Adrien Agreste walked out, Jagged’s jaw promptly dropped. “Holy shit.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m a big celebrity,” Adrien said weakly, sitting down across from him. “Sorry. It just seems fair.” 

“Nothing fair in life, kid,” Jagged told him. “Now we’re both at risk, knowing each other’s identities.” 

Adrien closed his eyes. “Nathalie’s like a mom to me, Mr. Stone. You can’t tell anyone.” 

“I wasn’t going to say a word about it,” he replied, petting Fang a bit. “Why is she tangled up in this?” 

“I don’t know. Why are you tangled up in this?” Adrien asked him, blinking hard. 

Jagged let out a breath, “Ladybug thought I’d be good at it, I guess.” He looked at the kid. “This...this will pass, Adrien. It’s just life. You have to act normal when you see her, okay?” 

“I can do that.” 

“You totally can, mate,” Jagged encouraged him. “And look, she’s not going to be doing anyone any harm now, right?  _ And,  _ and, she loves you so much, Adrien. If she knew it was you, I bet she would have given up the brooch anyway.” 

 

XXX

 

Queen Bee tapped on Nathalie’s window, and stood on the fire escape. She rushed to the window and opened it. “What are you doing here?” 

“Let me in.” He told her, smiling slightly, because Nathalie wasn’t in any of her usual work clothes or villain attire. She was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. It was kind of nice to see her dressed in an non-threatening outfit. 

“How did you even get my address?” She asked him as he climbed inside and began to look around the tasteful apartment. “Look, we should talk, I mean--” 

“The boy and I aren’t going to say anything,” he turned to her, glaring at her. “He’s  _ traumatized,  _ obviously, because most people forget that you villains are actual human beings with jobs and shit.” 

She looked down. “That’s good.” 

“That’s good? What, that he’s traumatized or that we won’t say anything.” He asked her. “What the fuck are you thinking.” 

Nathalie shot him an apologetic expression. “Thank you for you and Chat Noir’s...discretion. That’s very good of you.” 

“Yeah,” Queen Bee snarled, “It is good, Nathalie. But it goes away the second I see you sniffing around with Hawkmoth again. They may not take a child’s testimony seriously but I have enough credibility to put you away for life.” 

“Do you?” 

He took a step closer. “Try me. Do you want to play with life in prison?” 

Nathalie pursed her lips, glaring at him slightly. “Did you only come over here just to threaten me, Queen Bee?”

“I--”

“I just opened a bottle of wine, would you like a glass?” She asked him, pointing back to her kitchen, where an open bottle sat on the counter.

“No, that’s okay,” he told her, trying to calm down. Jagged hadn’t been able to calm down. “I’ll just pursue you when I’m out of costume.” 

She smirked at him and tapped his chest. “I’ll figure out your identity, then.” 

“After I defeat Hawkmoth, then,” Queen Bee replied, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. He quickly pecked her on the lips, and pulled away. He wanted to stay, but knew better than to let her anywhere near him. “Let Gabriel know I’m coming for him, won’t you?” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short! one more chapter to go <3

**Author's Note:**

> you better leave a comment!


End file.
